What Sisters Are For
by writer-in-newyork
Summary: Amelia and Meredith 14x03 end scene. What could have happened/could happen in 14x04 (but I highly doubt it).


**Based on the ending of 14x03, when Meredith lays next to Amelia in the hospital bed.**

Meredith was sitting in the hospital room of her therapist so he had someone to wake up to when Maggie walked in. She looked up at her sister and smiled. However, her smile soon dropped when she saw the serious face Maggie had on.

"Do you have a minute?" Maggie had asked her in a soft voice, almost a silent whisper.

"Yeah," Meredith stood up and began walking out of the room. Maggie had taken her into the tech room where Amelia had revealed the truth to Maggie and Owen. Amelia's scans were still up on the screen, nut Meredith hadn't taken not of them yet.

Maggie placed a hand on Meredith's arm. "It's about Amelia," she started out. Meredith looked at Maggie with a frown, wondering what her sister-in-law had done now. Maggie had pointed to the screen. Meredith's face dropped when she saw the scan. "This is Amelia's brain. She has a ten centimeter tumor that has been growing for at least ten years. She didn't want to tell you herself because for years you have been telling her that she was crazy, and she didn't want to admit that you were right. She needs her family right now, we're the only family she has."

Meredith used both of her hands to rub across her face. She was never serious when she told Amelia that she was crazy. She had to go do the sister thing now. And not for Derek. She had to do it for Amelia. Amelia who was ousted from her family—the family Meredith had once thought was nice, which changed when they didn't show up for Amelia's wedding.

Meredith made her way down the hall to Amelia's room, still digesting everything Maggie had just told her. She slowly approached Amelia's room, slowly opened the door. She made eye contact with Owen, but quickly diverted her attention to Amelia, who had turned around from facing Owen to see who was at the door.

Without thinking, Meredith had done something she had done with Derek multiple times. She laid down on the open spot next to Amelia and ran her hand over her shoulder.

Owen had decided to leave the room to allow the two not-so-sisters sisters to have privacy.

"I never actually thought you were crazy. And I feel terrible for calling you crazy, you know." Meredith said. "You are going to make it through this," she whispered like she would to one of her children. "We already lost one Shepherd sibling, and we can't handle losing another one."

"I keep thinking back to every decision I made in the last ten years and I can't help but think everything I have done means nothing because of this tumor. All the patients I had that didn't make it, or patients I had who survived but had impairments, it's my fault because I didn't know I had this tumor growing in my head," Amelia said, voicing her opinion to someone in her family rather than just Richard. "Richard told me my death rate was better than Derek's, that this tumor didn't have any affect on what I've done. But it has. Everything I am is because of that tumor."

Meredith didn't know what to say, she had never really done such a serious consoling before. "Not everything about you is from the tumor, Amelia," Meredith started, treading lightly on what she said. "You're so great with the kids, I'm pretty sure they like you more than they like me half the time. That's not from the tumor. And I know what because Derek told me how great you were with your nieces and nephews way back when he lived in New York. You didn't have the tumor then."

Meredith was still running her hand up and down Amelia's arm. Amelia slowly rolled over looking at her sister-in-law. "Meredith, I'm scared."

Meredith smiled slightly at Amelia. "I know," Meredith whispered, "But, we're all going to help you. I know you're close with Addison, you want me to call her so she can be here with you?"

Amelia shook her head, her eyes watery from unshed tears. "No. I have you."

"I know you wish Derek was here too. Hell, he would be ready to go in and get that damn thing. Of course, we'd all have to tell him he's not allowed to operate on family," Meredith said, hoping she wasn't saying the wrong thing.

Amelia laughed a little. "He'd be pissed off. Probably insist to be in there, breathing down the surgeon's neck the whole time."

Meredith laughed and nodded her head. "Sounds like Derek to me."

"If…if something should happen during surgery, I just wanted you to know that I'm not mad anymore. About you not waiting for me before he was taken off life support. I'm not mad. I understand now. And—"

Meredith cut Amelia off before she said anything else. "And nothing. You are going to make it through this surgery. You are going to be fine. Amelia, you don't get to die on Owen," Meredith told her before she repeated words she once told Derek, "it'll be the worst break up ever."

"Will you be Derek for me? Sit in the OR while I'm under?" Amelia asked her in a small voice.

Meredith looked down sadly at Amelia. She had never seen Amelia so broken before, aside from Derek's death. "I'll be Derek for you. Just don't pull anything funny on me."

 **Definitely not how it's going to go down on the show, but a girl can hope, right? Totally & completely out of character, but I do wish something like this would have happened, and I may have been a tad bit emotional when I saw the ending clip (the only part I saw of 14x03 thanks to a friend showing me during our class.**


End file.
